That Which Involves Ice Skates and Fried Chicken
by Wolf skater
Summary: "Stupid Swamp Rat. Ah finally agree ta date him and he decides ta go missing on Valentine's Day." My Valentine's Day one-shot. I really need to get a life.


**Disclaimer****: *snorts* My original stories have nothing to do with mutants so I can't say I own any thing X-Men**

**Author's Notes: My Valentine's ROMY fic. Hope you enjoy. Not serious at all. **

* * *

><p><strong>That Which Involves Ice Skates and Fried Chicken<strong>

Rogue sat scowling at the wall. No one not even Logan dared to go near her.

It was Valentine's Day and nobody would go near Rogue on normal circumstances on Valentine's Day.

But seeing how she now had control of her powers, and was dating Remy, and this was their first Valentine's Day together, and the fact that Remy was M.I.A everyone was staying as far away from her as possible.

Even the people who would normally venture near her. (I.e. Kitty, Wanda, Kurt, and Logan).

"Stupid Swamp Rat" she said starting to rant to herself. "Ah finally agree ta date him and he decides ta go missing on Valentine's Day."

Suddenly she got up and stormed out of the mansion to go for a walk. With her gone the students relaxed a little bit. But not completely 'cause Logan hadn't left for the bar yet.

* * *

><p>Rogue was walking down the street glaring at anything that crossed her path. How could he just do that to her? Go missing for a few days. She wasn't really mad that he wasn't here on Valentine's Day just that he wasn't there.<p>

"Damn it Swamp Rat where are ya?" she growled.

"Right here Cherie" she heard him say behind her.

She spun around to see the Swamp Rat in question leaning against a lamp post smirking at her.

"Where have ya been Cajun?" she asked.

"Oh out and about Cherie" he said nonchalantly.

She scowled at him making him grin wider. Suddenly he grabbed her hand and started pulling her after him.

"Where are ya taking meh?" she asked in a fake irritated voice.

"Yo'll see Cherie. It's a surprise" he told her.

"Joy" she said in an overly sarcastic voice.

A few minutes later Remy was pulling Rogue into an indoor skating rink that was seemingly empty.

"Where is everybody?" Rogue asked looking around.

"Remy pulled a few strings so we 'ave the place all to ourselves" he said grinning at her.

"How did ya manage that?" she asked looking at him suspiciously.

"Dat's not even de best part Cherie" he avoided the question.

He half dragged half lead her over to a table. He pulled out a chair and she sat down. He pushed her chair in and ran off to get something.

He came back carrying two plates of fried chicken. He set them down and went to go get some iced tea and a basket of bisects.

Rogue raised an eyebrow at him. "Remy thought it would be nice to eat before we skated non?" he said.

"Please tell meh ya didn't get this from KFC" she begged him.

He scoffed "Does dat look like KFC chicken? What kinda self-respecting Southerner would get KFC chicken" he said offended.

"Just makin' sure 'cause Kitty made meh eat the stuff once. Let's just say her cookin' is better than that stuff" she told him.

Remy visibly shivered at the thought of any fried chicken being worse than Kitty's food. They ate quickly wanting to get out on the rink.

When they finished Remy handed her a pair of skates which she put on without questioning how he knew her size. (*Cough cough* stalker boyfriend *cough cough.*)

They headed out on the rink and started skating. They were skating slowly at first just enjoying it. Then by some unspoken agreement they started racing.

Then Rogue decided to push Remy. And he fell. On his buttock. (Really wanted to use that word).

He glared up at her. "Yo' really shouldn't 'ave done dat Cherie" he said while she was laughing her head off.

He got up grabbed her and started tickling her. That of course lead to a tickle war, more falling on buttocks', and Rogue finding and bringing out the Zamboni.

"Not fair Roguey" Remy complained after falling down on his own accord on the slippery ice.

"Ah wasn't trying ta be fair Cajun" she said laughing.

"Yo' mean Cherie. Remy plans dis all for yo' and yo' go and make 'im fall" he pouted.

"Suck it up Swamp Rat" she told him rolling her eyes.

"Fine yo' wanna go play de arcade games" he said getting up and skating over to her.

"Sure Ah'll probably bet ya anyways" she teased.

He glowered at her, as he changed into his shoes. One thing you never do is challenge a boy's video game playing skills. Not even if you're his girlfriend (or soul mate the words are interchangeable really).

* * *

><p>The first thing they played was just some of the car racing games (Rogue won). Then they did some of the shooting games (Rogue won those too). Then they did one of those things where you have to try and grab the stuff with a claw (you guess who won that one).<p>

"Remy sick of de arcade games lets skate some more" he said scowling 'cause he lost so many times.

After skating for a little bit more (this time without the fighting. Awww. Shut up) they went and sat down at the table to drink some hot chocolate.

Rogue was in Remy's lap all past quarrels they had with each other that day forgotten.

"So Cherie yo' like yo'r surprise?" he asked.

"Yeah it was nice" she said leaning into him.

"Remy's got une more t'ing for yo'" he said.

"What?" she asked.

"Dis" he handed her a locket. The front had her name inscribed on it and the back in said Remy 3's Rogue. Inside was a picture of them together.

"Ah love it thank ya" she said putting it on.

"I love yo'" he told her.

"Ah love ya too" she replied.

They kissed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: I was on sugar high while writing this. That's my only excuse. Yes this is PAFM universe. And again I ended with a kiss. Weird right. *shrugs* Oh well review peeps.<strong>

**Wolf skater out!**


End file.
